


Un día para ser olvidado

by Akeru



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Child Neglect, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Regret, Soul Bond, Worry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeru/pseuds/Akeru
Summary: Jim recuerda los primeros años de su infancia, siempre tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, este sería el año en que su madre lo vería más como un día para celebrar, en lugar de un día para llorar.Ese día nunca había llegado, y nunca lo hará.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Un día para ser olvidado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Day To Be Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305942) by [Moonscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar). 



Jim se miró en el espejo, pasándo una mano por su cabello mientras miraba de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con Spock. Sintió una pizca de preocupación por el hecho de que Spock no había estado allí cuando él se había despertado. Aunque Spock generalmente se despertaba antes, siempre esperaba hasta que Jim se despertaba para anunciar su partida, a veces incluso esperando a que se preparara para poder acompañarlo al puente.

Sin embargo, Jim rechazó la preocupación, era probable que Spock tenía algo de qué ocuparse, o tal vez surgió algo que no era lo suficientemente importante como para despertarlo. Se preguntó brevemente si tenía que ver con qué día era hoy, pero rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento.

Honestamente, no esperaba mucho en el día de su cumpleaños, simplemente esperaba que llegara y pasara como siempre solía ocurrir. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que su cumpleaños también era el día de la muerte de su padre, este día pasaba sin mayor eventualidad desde que él podía recordar.

Él recordaba los primeros años de su infancia, en los que siempre tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese sería el año en que su madre lo vería más como un día para celebrar, en lugar de un día para llorar. Pero ese día nunca había llegado, y nunca iba a llegar.

Tampoco era algo por lo que pudiera culpar a su madre. Cuando era niño lo hizo, a través de su dolor y enojo. Ahora, sin embargo, entendía lo doloroso que debe haber sido para ella.

Jim respiró profundamente y salió del baño, listo para enfrentar el día. Justo antes de irse, echó un vistazo rápido a su PADD para ver si Spock le había enviado un mensaje de texto, solo para no encontrar nada. Él asintió para sí mismo y salió de su habitación. Es hora de enfrentar el día que le espera.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"¡Spock! ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana?" Jim preguntó cuándo finalmente se encontraron por los pasillos de la nave. Era inusual que el Comandante se fuera por tanto tiempo, especialmente sin previo aviso.

"Capitán, estoy ayudando al Sr. Scott con un asunto bastante urgente, aunque todo se ha solucionado. No encontré la necesidad de despertarlo esta mañana por un asunto tan trivial", dijo Spock fácilmente, y Jim sintió que algo de la tensión en sus hombros se disipaba al instante, tensión que ni siquiera sabía estaba allí en primer lugar. Él asintió lentamente para sí mismo, resistiendo el impulso de agarrar la mano de Spock.

A través de su débil vínculo, la mayoría del tiempo desconectado, Jim sintió la ola de preocupación que se extendía hacia él desde su pareja, que todavía lo miraba con una postura y una mirada sin cambios. A un extraño le parecería tranquilo y estoico, pero Jim podía ver el leve pliegue en su frente por la preocupación, o cómo sus labios estaban un poco más inclinados hacia abajo. Jim le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Estoy bien Spock, solo me preocupaba un poco que algo esté mal. Entiendo que es nuestra política mantener ocultas algunas cosas de nuestro vínculo durante las horas de trabajo para evitar distracciones, pero no había tenido noticias tuyas durante todo el día. Me hizó sentir un poco inquieto". Admitió Jim tímidamente. Sintió una ola de cariño venir de Spock y levantó la vista. Spock asintió en reconocimiento.

"Pido disculpas por preocuparlo Capitán, me aseguraré de tomar precauciones adicionales la próxima vez para no sobrecargar su salud mental", dijo Spock, tan lógico como siempre. Jim dejó escapar un suspiro, una sonrisa medio cariñosa y medio exasperada en sus labios mientras lo hacía. Él le sonrió a Spock.

"Está bien Spock, ahora es casi la hora del almuerzo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Jim preguntó, y Spock inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

"Los vulcanos necesitamos menos sustento que los humanos Capitán, por lo tanto, puedo perder el almuerzo sin ningún efecto adverso en mi salud"

"Ya lo sé Spock, y tú lo sabes también. Solo quiero almorzar con mi pareja, así que solo consiénteme por favor". Dijo Jim, con un lindo puchero en sus labios. Spock asintió levemente.

"Muy bien, entonces, te daré el gusto de almorzar, pero luego debemos volver a nuestras respectivas tareas", dijo Spock y aunque parecía presionado para que esto terminara ya, Jim podía sentir la leve alegría a través de su vínculo y sonrió, la misma sonrisa tonta que solo usaba alrededor de Spock. McCoy dice que lo hace ver como un cachorro enfermo de amor.

"Perfecto, porque estoy hambriento".

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jim se sentó en su silla, escribiendo en el PADD frente a él rápidamente mientras completaba un informe sobre el día de hoy. Con todo, no había pasado nada importante, por lo que es rápido y fácil de llenar, sin preocuparse demasiado por dejar nada fuera. Como Capitán, su turno nunca 'terminaba' realmente, ya que siempre existía la posibilidad de que lo necesitaran, ya fuera mientras estaba de baja por enfermedad o en medio de la noche.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, después de una cierta cantidad de horas, no se esperaba que revisara todo lo que sucedía o cumpliera con su deber al máximo. Esto fue tanto para que su salud mental no se viera afectada, y para que pudiera ser más útil cuando realmente lo necesitara.

Justo cuando estaba terminando su informe, pensó en Spock, preguntándose brevemente si él sabía qué fecha era hoy. Necesariamente no tenía expectativas, solo curiosidad. ¿No es esa una de las cosas más básicas a tener en cuenta en una relación? Jim sintió una oleada de vergüenza ante ese pensamiento.

¿Cómo podría Spock saberlo? No es que Jim le haya compartido esa información, a pesar de que Jim sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de Spock. Jim dejó escapar un suspiro, ahora un poco más deprimido. Apagó el PADD, perdido en sus pensamientos ahora mientras se levantaba de su asiento. ¿Debería esforzarse más para hacerle saber a Spock sobre su pasado? ¿O incluso simplemente compartiendo información en general?

No es que su pasado fuera terrible, al menos no según sus estándares. No solo eso, sino que debido a su pasado llegó hasta donde está el día de hoy, a bordo del Enterprise con un montón de otros "inadaptados". Aun así, era importante en las relaciones con su tripulación el hablar entre ellos, compartir información básica, importante y mundana porque les importaba.

Salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, de repente sintió una ola de preocupación entrar a través de su vínculo con Spock y se dio cuenta de que probablemente acababa de transmitir un montón de sus sentimientos confusos y de autodesprecio. Trató de devolver una vibra tranquilizadora, pero ahora que su vínculo estaba completamente abierto el uno al otro, era más difícil ocultarle los sentimientos negativos no deseados.

"Actualmente me dirijo hacia ti" envió Spock, y Jim dejó escapar otro suspiro ante eso, sintiéndose mal por preocuparlo.

"Está bien ... Te amo", respondió Jim, sabiendo que solo lo preocuparía más sí intentaba negar cualquier ayuda. Aunque no recibió una respuesta verbal a su proclamación, sintió la ola de amor y devoción enviada de vuelta. Sintió sus mejillas calientes ante el sentimiento. Decidió detenerse en el pasillo, sin saber exactamente de dónde vendría Spock.

No mucho después, escuchó los pasos apresurados que venían hacia él desde su izquierda. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió a su amante, que parecía estar examinando a Jim de la cabeza a los pies mientras se acercaba.

"¿Se siente bien Capitán?" Spock preguntó, y Jim resopló ante eso, asintiendo levemente.

"¿Ahora que estás aquí? Ya me siento mejor". Él respondió con facilidad. Él asintió con la cabeza en dirección a sus habitaciones. "¿Vienes conmigo a descansar?"

"En realidad, un alférez había solicitado tu presencia mientras me dirigía. Me informaron que te dirigiera hacia la sala más cercana", le informó Spock. Jim levantó una ceja pero asintió lentamente, principalmente para sí mismo.

"Eso es bastante raro, ¿qué es lo que necesitan?"

"No tuvieron tiempo de informarme antes de salir corriendo a buscarte Capitán"

"Ya veo, bueno, ¿quieres acompañarme?"

"Siempre, Jim" 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jim se dirigió hacia la sala más cercana, todavía tratando de preguntarse cómo necesitaría su presencia una alférez. Por lo general, le preguntarían a sus superiores inmediatos, no al Capitán. Ya sea en el campo de la medicina o en el campo de la ingeniería. Debe ser algo de gran importancia si se llama al Capitán.

Finalmente, llegaron frente a la puerta, Spock obedientemente cerca detrás de él, una postura perfecta y cabeza en alto. Jim sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia delante justo cuando se abrió la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a sus compañeros de trabajo, amigos y familiares en todos los sentidos de la palabra, excepto sangre. Todos exclamando:

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer fanfic de mi serie de traducciones, quería agradecer a la autora de tan bonito fanfic por darme permiso para traducir su historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, por favor visiten y den kudos a la historia original 😊


End file.
